


Always an Uncle, Never a Dad

by zephyrprince



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Analingus, Angst, Barebacking, Community: winnners, Gay Male Character, High School, M/M, Ohio, Queer Character, Rimming, Romance, Season/Series 02, Slash, Teacher-Student Relationship, US Source, exchange: what i go to school for, flip fucking, intergenerational relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrprince/pseuds/zephyrprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My brother’s having a baby.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always an Uncle, Never a Dad

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the What I Go To School For Will/Finn exchange, hosted by the Winnners Livejournal group. It was conceived as a gift for dark_dreymer based on his prompt.

I gotta admit, I’m really good at _Halo_. For a while I kinda thought that didn’t matter as much, ya know, next to things like glee and football, like my real skills, or compared to my friendships or this guy I really love… But at the end of the day… Halo is awesome. And I am really good at it.

I guess that’s why I hadn’t really heard any of the conversation when Will finally clicked off his phone on the other side of the room and started massaging his adorable dilf dimpled forehead. I always notice that and chuckle a little and then I remember that it’s usually a bad sign. I stopped smiling and crumpled up my mouth into a serious face. Will rubbing his forehead is how I know he’s upset. I’m really perceptive about that stuff, ya know. But I’m also really good at _Halo_. And in that instant I had to make a really tough decision.

Aw, fuck.

“What’s wrong?” I put down the controller and got up, raising my eyebrows trying to make a concerned face.

Will crossed his arms over his chest and pulled at his sweater vest, kinda hugging himself and grimacing.

“My brother’s having a baby.”

“Aw shit, that’s great!” I was confused, “Wait, so why are you upset. . . . You have a brother?”

Will looked up and squinted at me on that last one. Fuck. I really do try.

“Okay, but really, why is that so bad?” I awkwardly wrapped my big bulky teen arms around his torso and pulled his head down onto my pec just below the shoulder.

He let out a long sigh, nestling into my body.

“I donno, Finn. . . . You’re right. It’s great.” He made a forced smile.

Even more confused. But I just hugged him tighter and went with it.

“Yeah, adorable.”

\------------------

I have to admit, I am a very talented dancer. It’s been great having more access to studio spaces now that I’ve really gotten glee off the ground and convinced Figgins to reallocate some of the Cheerios’ money. It’s convenient because we can practice in here once a week, but I can also come to work through new choreography, which is exactly what I do when I need to clear my mind. Nothing like the raging disco beat of KC and the Sunshine Band to help me blow off some steam.

I knew Finn meant well, but sometimes he just didn’t get it. I guess that’s what I get for dating a younger guy. Crap. So. Much. Younger. And even with the pregnancy scare he and Quinn went through – or he and Quinn and Puck. . . . or whatever. Even though all that happened that semester, sometimes it’s still tough to relate when I’ve done marriage, I’ve done hysterical pregnancy, sadly misguided girlfriends, and multiple amorous mistakes, and that was all in the space of just these past couple years.

I gripped the ballet bar and watched myself execute a demi-plié in the mirror before cutting loose with my pointer finger as I grooved across the room.

I don’t know. As much as I hate to admit it, becoming an uncle just makes me question what I’m doing with my life. I love teaching and these kids really _need_ me. I bring hope to their lives and inspire them on a daily basis.

But then I think about how much glee is making all of them want to pursue show business – Broadway, Top 40 music, movies, television. And I mean, I try to ignore it, but the reality is that that’s probably not going to work out for most of them so. . . . what am I really doing?

 _“Do a little dance.”_

Plus I’m a Spanish teacher.

 _“Make a little love.”_

I don’t even really speak Spanish.

 _“Get down tonight.”_

And it’s not like being an uncle just reminds me of how much I wanted to be a dad, but. . . . Yeah.

 _“Get down tonight.”_

 _“Get down tonight.”_

\------------------

I couldn’t really focus on practice. I just kept thinking about what Schue had said about his brother and the baby and all that. It was majorly weird.

I just don’t think about babies. Not anymore, thank god. But was that what Will wanted? I kinda thought he’d had enough of that, too, but I bet he feels like his biological clock is ticking or something. Or was that only for women? Wait, what about when it’s two dudes?

Ugh.

There was that again.

“Down, set, hike.”

Oh shit, I ran but cocked up the practice play again.

“Hudson,” Beiste yelled out from the sideline, blowing her whistle.

“Dude, what is with you?” I could hear Puck’s voice from under a nearby face mask. I looked over trying to think of a response.

“Hudsooooon,” I heard Coach Beiste’s voice again, louder this time and abandoned Puck to hustle over.

I guess I deserved the chewing out I got, but being sent away from practice sucked. I just knew I was going to get fucked over for quarterback again now that Sam was around, and, shit. Fuck. Damnit.

I pulled off my pads and slouched down on the locker room bench, cradling my sweat-covered head in my hands.

Fuck. And all ‘cause I got distracted by that again. The gay thing.

I should just get over it. I mean, who cares, right? Bi. Gay. Gay-for-Will. I wasn’t sure and it wasn’t doing me a whole lot of good to think about.

I started to strip off the rest of my uniform, getting down to my compression shorts, which I painfully peeled from my damp, smelly groin.

It felt better being naked in the locker room with nobody else around. Usually I’d be really self-conscious about my junk, but I didn’t have to worry about it with everyone else still on the field so I grabbed my towel and strode into the showers.

See, my dick is pretty small. I had tried not to think about it for years, but I had to admit it. It was undersized. I measured once when I was younger and it was about three inches. Maybe it’s grown since then but I can’t bring myself to really check. It was enough to see the comparison with Noah’s seven incher and now having to look at Sam’s epic schlong all the time. . . . And that fucker knows it’s huge so he just lets it hang out all over the place. All. The. Time. Well fuck him.

It’s just one more thing to feel inferior about. Not big enough. Not straight enough. Not even a good enough guy for Will.

Shit.

I tried to sing in the shower – that was really the best part of locker room alone time – but I just didn’t have it in me.

\------------------

I got home that evening and started fixing some omelets. I wasn’t sure if Finn would be over that night, but I hoped so despite the events of the prior evening.

I cracked an egg on the side of the pan and released its contents without losing any fragments of the shell. Yes. I had really come a long way since Terri left. I fist pumped in the air and did it again.

There was no sign of Finn so I cleared a space at the table and sat down alone. Outside it began to rain.

Looking around I realized that although I’d improved in cooking, I’d really failed as far as cleaning went. My apartment looked like a teenage boy’s bedroom.

I put another bite in my mouth and squinted, surveying the room again. I guess I was wrong: it _was_ a teenage boy’s room. There was all this shit of Finn’s all over everything. His Xbox, games, empty beer cans, the laptop I got him – didn’t he need that for school? – and clothes everywhere. I started to get annoyed and got up grabbing at everything I could see and tossing it into a pile in the corner.

It wasn’t the visual and olfactory evidence that my lover was a guy that got to me. . . . I’d been through enough in my life not to be shocked when I turned out to like men, err, boys, errrr, no, men. . . . but why did I have to be attracted to such a slob? I’d nearly forgotten my dinner when I grabbed up a striped sweater only to find his dirty grey boxer briefs underneath.

I pulled them up and, accidentally inhaled as they neared my face. Immediately I was hit by the distinct odor of Finn’s ball sweat.

I collapsed down onto the couch and started to sob a little bit.

I also got wood.

\------------------

I was feeling better that night by the time I got home. Decided not to go to Will’s cause, well, I hadn’t known he had a little bro and now I thought he wanted a baby and I didn’t know if I was even gay and I hated my little penis. So yeah.

But that night at the dinner table, we had this weird-ass conversation.

“So father, now that everything’s tied up with the wedding, are you and Carol thinking of kids?” Kurt asked with a cock of his head and a little flourish on the last word.

“Oh,” Burt looked suddenly really uncomfortable. He shuffled his feet under the table and looked around at me and then Kurt, but not making eye contact with my mom. Thunder cracked outside but the four of us barely noticed.

She seemed less put off but still unsure, “We haven’t really talked about it, Kurt. I guess I just thought that we already had two sons we both love so much. . . .”

“But don’t you want a child that combines your genes and emerges as the ultimate metaphoric product of your loving union?”

“Hey, that’s not for everyone, ya know, Kurt,” I broke in suddenly and then felt awkward ‘cause. . . . well, where did that come from?

Kurt pursed his lips, “Well, I just think that’s easy for you to say, Finn, seeing as how you’ll always have that option, whereas my future partner and I will have to explore other avenues.”

“You don’t know anything about me,” I said, again sounding more pissed than I expected.

“Oh really?”

“Boys, boys, stop it,” Burt said.

I let it go, but, man, that got to me. I just kept thinking about how it was fucked up that I was expected to want kids with someone or else it was like I didn’t really love them.

I walked outside and apparently it was raining cats and dogs, but I didn’t really care or even notice that much. I was so focused on my feelings – for once, hah – and I just started walking and my t-shirt and jeans were getting soaked. I gripped the sides of my forehead and then threw my hands down to my waist.

It’s just like, maybe I do want a kid. I don’t know. I’m still in high school. I’ve got a lot of other shit to worry about and I know Will’s older and I know Kurt’s got a lot of stuff on his plate, but why was it coming at me from everywhere?

It was hard to tell ‘cause I was already so wet anyway but I think I started to cry a little. And then I wasn’t thinking about anything, just walking and sobbing and feeling my way forward.

I ended up running through the rain to Will’s apartment where I turned up sopping wet on his doorstep. I almost didn’t knock.

\------------------

I held the dirty underwear to my face, breathing in Finn’s scent. The sobs had subsided and it occurred to me that I really cared about this kid. It didn’t matter that we weren’t in the exact same place in life at the moment. That’s why I’d risked everything – my job, public humiliation – because of the way things were when we were together. Because of the way he made me feel, even by way of underpants.

I thought about what Emma had said when I told her what was going on. . . . Actually, I’m still not sure that was a good idea even if she and Carl are happy and even if she couldn’t tell anyone anyway because of councilor confidentiality. Or something. I think. Anyway.

She thought I was trying to reclaim the childhood I lost to Terri and my sexual identity confusion. Or something along those lines. And I think I felt like that somehow undermined what Finn and I had. But sitting there on my couch, I just found that it really didn’t matter. I mean, sometimes surprising stuff happens. Sometimes feelings happen and they can’t be boiled down to neurosis. Or even if they can, that doesn’t make them any less real.

I hated to admit it, but I thought a big part of this fight – if it could even be called that – boiled down to my insecurities about his age. I sighed.

I also thought about the sex and unbuttoned the top button of my shirt under my sweater vest, pulling at it to air out my hairy upper body. Dating a teenager definitely had its advantages, too. Those raging hormones weren’t something I missed most of the time – I remember how confusing and overwrought everything constantly was when your body’s going crazy like that – but man, the sex was awesome. He was horny constantly which really got me going in a way I never thought I’d experience. As my temperature began to rise, I could feel my sweat glands tingle. And that’s when I heard the knock at the door.

I jumped up, assessing the mess again quickly, not knowing who it could possibly be.

The knock came again, this time even more forceful so I left it alone and went to the front.

I opened the door and was greeted by an image I definitely had not been expecting. It was Finn and he was drenched from head to toe.

“I love you,” he said, rain running down his matted hair all over his reddened face.

I was shocked, but…

“I love you too.”

“I’m sorr…”

“Come in, you lug,” I snickered a little and almost teared up again. Finn lunged forward and threw his wet arms around me. I stepped back and started to protest. But I couldn’t. I just held him there as my heat mixed with his cold wet body.

He looked up at me and we locked eyes. It wasn’t until that moment that I realized he’d been crying too. I stared into the face of the boy I loved so much. I pressed my lips to his, kissing long and hard as our tongues twisted slowly together.

“Let’s get you out of these,” I said, pulling on his sopping shirt.

\------------------

Will led me to the bathroom and started to pull my shirt off. He slung it over the shower rod to drip dry and then turned back, taking in the sight of my chest.

He traced his finger along the line between my pecs and down to the left, below my nipple. It tickled a little but I didn’t make a funny face. I was still too out of it to say anything or move my features out of my default open-lipped expression.

The light was low in the room, just the glow that filtered in from the stormy evening outside. He dragged his finger lower through my pudgy abs and came to the button on my jeans.

He undid it and tugged the fly down without breaking eye contact. I wasn’t wearing a belt so he pulled and my pants hit the floor, puddling around my ankles. I stayed motionless and swallowed hard.

He pulled off his sweater vest and popped the top buttons on his shirt before pulling it over his head.

We were both bare chested now. He pushed himself against me and our height difference became really obvious. He pushed up to kiss my clavicle and I could feel his body hair rubbing up against my smoothness. I felt his stubble on my neck and my boner raged in my exposed tighty whiteys.

He kissed up my neck, placing his hand on my naked thigh just below my straining junk. Even in my near trance-like state, this started to drive me a little crazy. I needed him to touch my cock. Now.

Finally his lips reached mine and I thrust my hand down the back of his pants, gripping his tight ass inside his silk boxer shorts. I squeezed and he moaned, kissing me full on the mouth.

I closed my eyes and gave in.

I reached behind him with my other hand and kneaded both of his ass cheeks. He stuck his butt out, writhing in the air a little bit, urging me to continue, but I needed more attention too. My cock was going to explode without prompting if we continued like this much longer.

I took my hands from his ass and hooked my thumb into the front of his trousers, giving a smile he probably couldn’t see because of the light. Still, I tried to make a “come hither” face. Keyword: tried. I pulled him by the pants into the bedroom.

When we got there, he took the lead again, bending me over his knee to give me a mock spanking. It was a game we played sometimes ‘cause he was my teacher and all, but, to be honest, it was a little awkward _and_ I wasn’t really in a playful mood _and_ it actually kind of hurt my butt.

Mostly I just wanted to get fucked.

Luckily before the last swat he pulled my white briefs down in the back and smacked his hand right down on my bare ass. Afterward, this allowed me to lean up and grind my hole on his obvious hard-on in the trousers that were already starting to come off him.

Will didn’t need more prompting than that. He shucked off the rest of his clothes and lined his dick up with my opening. For a guy with such a small dick, I apparently have kind of a wide-set asshole so he didn’t really have to use a lot of lube. I had been sweating and all it took was a little spit.

Will wet his wick and started to push himself inside me. First the head and then more and more of his six inches of manhood pushed past the opening and into my rectum.

It hurt a little but I only took a second to get used to it. I loved being filled up like this. I know it sounds dumb but it felt like I was being touched in places I hadn’t even known existed before Will. His cock was just so hard and it felt great hitting right on my prostate.

He started to pump in and out harder and faster while I just closed my eyes and focused on the sensation, occasionally bending my knees or pushing back to force him deeper inside me. I wasn’t playing with my dick because it was still covered by the tighty whiteys that hung on just below my bubble butt. By now they were completely drenched with my precum.

Will grunted and I clinched my butthole, even more aroused by the manly sound. Then I realized that his grunting usually meant he was trying not to cum so closing down harder probably wasn’t the thing to do.

I released the pressure and he pulled out. Still on my hands and knees I turned around and licked at his ball sack, avoiding his tempting cock so he wouldn’t shoot just yet. He made a couple more noises that obviously indicated he was enjoying what I was doing with my mouth so I ventured further, running my wet tongue down his taint.

He pushed my unusually large head away and flopped down on the bed next to me where I continued, inching towards his manhole, which was ringed by curly ass-hair.

Okay, I’d never done it before, but I have to admit, I was a little curious about rimming, and even though I had been emotionally overcome earlier – or maybe because of all that intensity – I was driving this train very quickly in _New Directions_.

So I jumped in.

I couldn’t see Will’s face when I did it but I could hear him and I’m pretty sure that it wouldn’t be a lie to say his eyes bugged out of his head. First I licked the outside of his hole as it clinched tightly closed in surprise, but then I pushed in deeper and further, fucking him with my wet tongue.

His ass was hard as a rock, muscular from all that dancing I guess. He started to flex it on my face, practically eating my tongue with his hole. I grabbed his hips with my big clumsy hands and lifted him straight up.

“Woah,” he was really all over the place now with the new feelings in his insides plus the feeling of being pushed around, but he clearly loved it. And I loved that.

I positioned him on top of my face and then pulled his ass-cheeks open, nearly choking myself as I cleaned him out. Will, for his part, regained control, planted his legs on either side of my head and squatted down, riding my mouth and pulling on his cock, beating it off while he rode.

I’m not sure what came over me but after a while I slid out from under him and stood up. I flipped him over on his stomach and Will knew what was coming next.

We’d tried it before a couple of times, but I either couldn’t stay hard or I blew immediately all over his perfect pink pucker. Fuck. . . . or . . . . or not that. Womp.

But this time, I was ready. I finally pulled my briefs band over my short chubby stump of a dick. My head was thick, not very flared at the crown and my balls hung down only slightly in their leathery hairless sack.

I put it against Will’s opening where my tongue had just been and began to ease it inside of him. He cried out a little and bit down on his pillow.

“Stop, just wait a second.”

I breathed out, trying not to move, but it was fucking hard ‘cause it felt so good.

Plus I never thought a guy would be asking me to ease up because I was hurting him with my miniature dong.

Eventually he adjusted and I could feel his hole relax a little, easing open. I thrust back and forth slowly at first and Will started making crazy noises. Honestly they would have been distracting if I wasn’t so focused on my other head.

I held out way longer than I expected but eventually I knew I was close.

“I’m…”

“Wait,” Will said. I stopped and somehow he quickly swiveled around – I’m still not sure how that worked – so that he was on his back but my dick stayed hard and in charge the whole time. . . . Sorry I couldn’t resist that one, but my dick stayed plugged in him the whole time.

He gripped his own wet dick and I continued. A few thrusts and he screwed up his face even more, his forehead creasing, his lips opening, jaw unhinged. He let out a little whimper and started blowing a monster load, shot after shot of long, thick white ropes of jizz all over his chest and stomach. His dick moved forward and back so that some of his mess spurted all over me too.

That was more than I could take. My asshole clinched behind me and I gripped my man’s sides as I pushed in one more time and started to discharge in his rectum, drenching his insides with my cum.

“Ahhh.”

\------------------

After Finn orgasms, he usually likes to take a nap. I rarely mind. I just like pressing my body up against him, spooning him from behind or holding him curled up in the fetal position between my arm and torso.

This time, however, we lay face to face with my spent penis lying on top of his cummy little dick that had shriveled up over his tight balls. The muscles of our stomachs and chests heaved in a slow rhythm, rubbing together slightly as we breathed. Finn wasn’t asleep but he also wasn’t making eye contact.

“Hey,” I said, nudging the side of his face with my nose and then kissing his jaw line.

“Hey,” he said, moving his gaze from above my face to below.

“What’s up, buddy?”

“I just feel bad, ya know? I mean. . . .” He breathed hard, obviously still recovering despite the fact that his thoughts were already elsewhere. “I just don’t know if I’m really ready to be a dad, and…”

“Aww, Finn. I’m sorry about all that. . . . . I’m pretty sure I’m not ready either.”

“It’s not just that. I mean, I donno, Will. Like I know I put all my insecurities on you – school stuff, extracurriculars, my sexuality, my. . . . ,” he motioned to his thing.

“Oh come on, that’s what I’m here for, guy. And don’t think I don’t do the same, especially lately . . . . especially about whether I’m a child molester,” I forced out a little laugh and then cringed, waiting for his response to that . . . . .

”Haha,” he cracked a smile for the first time all night and I exhaled feeling a little relieved and laughing a little more.

“And why do you worry about your penis? You know I love it,” I said, reaching down and cupping his balls. “I just feel like we’ve gotta be aware of those things and help each other through it all. That’s how we make this work.”

“I love you, Will.” Finn reached over with his awkwardly large arms and wrapped them around me.

I pulled back, “Woah, woah, you’re all covered in cum, you slob.”

Finn pretty obviously forced his face into a hurt expression.

“Haha, alright. You know I love you, too.”

We held each other and soon fell asleep right there.

\------------------

One year later, a different knock sounded through Will’s apartment.

“Hey guys, come on in,” Will said with his usual teacherly enthusiasm.

“Hey Dan,” he hugged his brother. “Sarah. And this must be little Darlene, aww.”

The baby was really fuckin’ cute. . . . I mean, woah. It was really very cute. _She_ was cute. Whatever. She was really, really cute.

“And you guys, there’s someone I want you to meet too. This is kind of a surprise, but . . . . . this is my partner, Finn Hudson.”

“Nice to meet you guys.”


End file.
